


Boogie Wonderland.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Peter Parker, Disco, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Husbands, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I tagged it underage because they started their relationship when Peter was 16, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Mexican I'm sorry, M/M, Making Out, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Starker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tony Stark, True Love, Wedding, and Tony's 40, but know he's 21, like always, no beta we die like men, probably, they're so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Peter was an old soul… he used to dance to May’s Earth, Wind & Fire songs while doing the laundry when she wasn’t home… he never imagined himself dancing Boogie Wonderland in an extremely luxurious dance floor in the arms of his new husband.Or where Peter is a Disco music lover. Watch how Disco music was always there for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Boogie Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to tell you all that this is like the second fanfic that I write completely in English, since the beginning, not in Spanish and then translating it like I usually do. I think that the grammar is correct but who knows, maybe not. So please, consider that English is not my first language, Spanish is, so it may be a few mistakes (maybe a lot).
> 
> This is inspired thanks to my mom, that made me love Disco music just like her. Please take time to listen to all the songs that I put inside this story, they're great.
> 
> But, anyway... ENJOY IT! and Hail Starker!

**SOUNDTRACK – BOOGIE WONDERLAND – EARTH, WIND & FIRE.**

Peter loved old music. Well, maybe the 1980’s music wasn’t _so_ old but… well, he was a twenty-one years old young man… for him, it was old.

He remembered the first time that Earth, Wind & Fire was introduced to him. He was around four years old when his uncle Ben took out this old turntable that he bought from a garage sale in the Bronx, you know, these devices where you could play those old black vinyl records.

Ben taught him all the process to use the turntable, from the scratch… and he loved it. That night, was the first time that Earth, Wind & Fire was played at the Parker residence.

He was ten when he started collecting Earth, Wind & Fire records. Going from one garage sale to another, to old record stores and even to the recycling places and the garbage. He was starting his small collection… step by step.

May and Ben saw his interest in the old music and they started showing him more about their “Party music”.

Peter soon discovered that disco music was his favorite gender. A few years later, his old iPod was full of disco music; from Donna Summer, Diana Ross, Gloria Gaynor, The Bee Gees, KC and the Sunshine Band, Village People to Michael Jackson and of course, Earth, Wind & Fire.

Then… Ben was murdered. The disco music that once was a source of fond memories, like the time when May and Ben danced to the tunes of “Can’t get enough of you love” by Barry White in their small apartment living room, the night of their wedding anniversary, was now a bittersweet ride. He still loved it, but it made him sad… there were so many memories, lovely memories… of when they were a perfect small family.

He likes to be left alone at the apartment… but unlike the average teenager that would’ve taken said opportunity to throw a party or take a hold of his dick in peace… Peter liked to blast disco music from the little speaker that he bought in a sale. Dancing in his underwear across the hall, on his way to turn on the washing machine. Sweeping the kitchen floor at “Not over you yet” by Diana Ross rhythm.

Disco music was a part of his life… he usually never said anything when his friends or classmates asked him about what time of music he liked to listen; he once said it though, in elementary school… and he was made fun of… so now, he just answers something like _“everything.”_ And it was kinda true, he like modern music too, even Latin music, but disco… _Oh God…_ it was his favorite.

Then… he got his powers… and Disco was there with him too… _Shake your Booty_ by KC & the Sunshine Band was playing the first time that he was trying the suit that Tony called a onesie.

_Oh, Tony…_

It was a while after they met, after all the Civil War and the accords shit, that both of them decided to take a chance and love each other. Truly and with no reservations.

Soon, Tony discovered Peter’s love for Disco… and to say that he fell even more in love with the boy was an understanding.

He was eighteen now, older than the legal age of consent in New York… he made FRIDAY play “Bad Girls” by Donna Summer on the lab speakers while he made out with Tony; kissing each other with passion against one of the lab tables.

That night, inside the safety of his apartment in Queens, he smiled… mischievously… Bad Girls playing in his earphones while he remembered the sound of the slapping of Tony’s hips against his ass, how he screamed his boyfriend’s name while he painted the sheets white.

His hand traveled to the bite marks lingering in his neck… they will be gone by morning but another disco memory will prevail.

* * *

“That’s the way (I like it)” by KC & the Sunshine Band was playing inside the Iron-Spider suit that night. He was done with patrol and was now on his way to The Tower to take a shower and get ready for their fifth-anniversary dinner with Tony.

He couldn’t avoid the smile that got stuck on his face while he buttons up the cuffs of his white dress shirt… FRIDAY was playing “I’m so excited” by the Pointer Sisters on the speakers inside his bedroom.

“How deep is your love” by The Bee Gees was playing the moment that Tony took a knee in front of him… he screamed and cried and screamed again… _then he said yes._ Fireworks were thrown from The Stark Tower that night… Peter laughed while he admired the golden band shinning on his ring finger, listening to how Tony told him that FRIDAY was told not to throw the fireworks and call someone to took them away discretely if he happened to said no.

Peter laughed and called him stupid. How was he gonna say no? after five years? Was Tony mad?

* * *

Peter was an old soul… he used to dance to May’s Earth, Wind & Fire songs while doing the laundry when she wasn’t home… he never imagined himself dancing Boogie Wonderland in an extremely luxurious dance floor in the arms of his new husband.

His pristine white three pieces suit shinning down the lights in their wedding venue. Laughing while Tony spins him across all the dance floor.

The venue was huge; decorated in white and gold, natural flowers adorning the center of the tables in tall round bouquets. Their names, “Peter & Anthony” shinning in a big gold sign behind their table, next to where the cake was.

It was perfect. Everyone was dancing, having fun… no worries or national security problems to solve. They danced, and danced, and danced… because it was their day, their wedding… after all these years they were still together and going strong every day that passed.

Tony span him one last time and then he collided against his husband’s chest, smiling brightly. He was so damn happy.

“You look ravishing, _Mr. Stark._ ” Said Tony, still dancing.

He blushed. Damn, he did it. After all these years and Tony still made him blush like a teenage girl… _he loved it._

“Have you seen yourself… Mr. Stark?” he teased back, earning himself a laugh from Tony.

“I love you, Peter.”

He got closer to Tony, just a few inches away from his face, from his lips.

“I love you too, Tony.” Whispered.

And then… _they kissed._ Earth, Wind & Fire still blasting from the speakers… on the most important day of his life… another wonderful memory to attach to his favorite Disco music.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡YES! 
> 
> I have to say that I like this one a lot. I had this idea since like last November and I wrote it on a piece of paper while I was doing homework... then I lost the paper xd. But I found it again, and here it is... I was planning on writing this in Spanish first but I don't know, I just had the feeling that it would look better in English, I had the feelings on English mode for this work. 
> 
> So, this is part of a new series that I'm working on, currently, I have three ideas for this "Disco memories" series. This is the first one, I have another wedding one and some anniversary thing. It may be pure fluff stories because even though I love angst with all my heart, I had to do these stories in a universe full of starker love, so in this one, no one is going to die jajaja. 
> 
> Now, thank you so much for reading this story that I'm sure it's not SO great. But still, thank you so much for all the ones that take their time to read our stories, I'm always thankful. 
> 
> So, stay tuned for more Starker in this Disco universe and in my other universes!
> 
> Twitter: candykyush | Tumblr: Jewelrnicorn.


End file.
